Telling Patty
by LycoX
Summary: Its been a few days since she'd seen the beaten and bloodied form of the Flash held in one hand by a menacing Speedster in black and no word from Barry has one Patty Spivot really worried.


**Telling Patty**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and holy damn was this week's Flash episode one Hell of a good episode! Oh, and Blazewing? If you're reading this, your review on the Lisa, Cisco, and a Pair of Handcuffs one-shot amused the Hell out of me! Sorry for the mental scarring! But yes, yes I am implying what you're thinking.**

* * *

Several days after seeing the Central City Speedster held captive by a dark figure that quite honestly scared the Hell out of Patty had left the woman with many questions. One in particular being where in the Hell Barry was and she hoped that the black clad Speedster hadn't somehow gotten hold of him for some horrible purpose. So far she hadn't said anything to Joe but she could tell the man was bothered by something and on the fourth day of not seeing or hearing from Barry she finally went and had a talk with her partner. Patty let nothing stop her from being detracted from her goal until the older man finally relented and told her to follow him to his car and so she did and soon found herself at STAR Labs and wondering why there of all places. Especially considering it wasn't used all that much anymore.

Joe forestalled any questions from the girl by speaking up first. "Barry's been here for the past few days and I hope that what you learn won't hurt the thing you two are starting." His cryptic words worried the woman quite a bit and part of her tried not to think that Barry was doing something hurtful towards her.

As they made their way inside, Patty couldn't help but marvel at what she saw as while the outside looked somewhat impressive, the inside especially looked more so. Soon she and Joe could hear what sounded like a pretty loud argument and she looked to the older man for guidance but he merely shook his head in the negative that it was nothing to worry about. The two walked into a big room with quite a few computers and several smaller rooms and the sight of one Harrison Wells standing and yelling back at another man who had been with the Flash when he'd rescued her from Eddie Slick. But what really caught her sight was Barry himself in a wheel chair of all things! "And now because of your need to catch Zoom, Barry's been paralyzed and there's no telling how long that may last! All because YOU weren't forthcoming about certain information!" Yelled the man and making Patty's eyes widen in shock at hearing Barry was paralyzed!

Before she could stop herself, she rushed over to him and catching everyone else's attention as well. "Patty! What, what are you doing here!?" Asked Barry somewhat panicked.

"Worried like crazy about you!"

He looked guilty at that while Wells made some crass comment that got him a few glares. "I'm… I'm sorry Patty, I really am. Its just I found myself in this situation and I had been so focused on it and hardly anything else." Barry told her earnestly and she hugged him.

"Its okay Barry, the important thing is that I know about this and I'm here for you okay?"

"Yeah, I wonder how long that'll last after she finds out he's the Flash. Live happily ever after with lots of kids and grandkids?" Cut in Harry bitingly and earning himself glares once again.

"Great, thanks Harry, just out his identity why don't you!" Spoke up Cisco sarcastically and then winced as he pretty much just backed the man's words as Caitlin glared at him!

Patty could only look at Barry in surprise and shock as this was honestly the last thing she expected to find out! "You're… You're the Flash!?" All this time and she didn't even have a clue! Some Detective she was!

Barry nodded at her with a sad look on his face. "I am, or… Was. Can't walk and my speed's gone." Replied the forensic scientist in a sub-dued tone that made the woman's heart break for him.

A part of the woman wanted to run away to deal with the news of the man she was falling for being the Flash and paralyzed after his fight with that evil thing in black that was apparently called Zoom. But the other part of her wanted to stay there by Barry's side as the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him when he'd already been through so much as it is. Looking at her, the paralyzed Speedster could see the conflict in Patty's eyes and gave her an opening to leave. Something that surprised her and actually helped her to make a decision about what to do. "No, I'm staying. Joe decided to trust me and you need me so I'm not going anywhere okay? We have something growing between us and I am not going to hurt that by walking away when you need me at your side. Just as hopefully you would do for me."

Yes, walking away to try and deal with what she'd learned would be the easier thing to do but she didn't want to do the easy thing. Nothing worth a damn was ever easy after all. Patty could tell Barry was surprised by her decision and a bit thankful as well that she wasn't going to run out on him. "Thank you Patty. And I would definitely be doing the same for you." He told her gratefully and she smiled at him before giving him a kiss. One he happily returned.

Harry rolled his eyes at the sight as there was more important things to be dealing with. Though he could do without Garrick's yelling of course. "Great, the happy couple endures." Muttered the man sarcastically and getting glares once again for his words.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Now her staying instead of leaving to deal with the news about Barry being the Flash is likely not that realistic but I could be wrong. Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot and look forward to your thoughts!**


End file.
